


After Training

by legendaryroar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Trudging back through the castle late at night after extensive training, Lance can’t stand the extra effort to get to his own room. Hunk’s is closer.





	After Training

Lance cracks the door open a tiny bit. “Hunk? You in here, buddy?” he whispers.

A moment later, the light switches on, and Lance blinks over at the bed in the corner. Hunk is sitting up, squinting over at him, the sheets falling to pool around his waist.

“Lance?”

With a pleased sound, Lance crosses the room, kicking off his boots as he goes and collapsing face first beside Hunk when he reaches the bed. He allows a loud groan to escape him, before letting a sigh chase it.

“Yes, you’re here,” he moans softly. Relief washes over him, taking away more tension from his exhausted and sore body. Hunk could have been down in Lance’s room instead of his own, and he’s so glad he isn’t. “Your room is closer.”

“Oh, you’re sleeping here then? Tonight? With no warning? After leaving me to go to bed alone?” Hunk says, tugging and pulling at Lance and the sheets until he manages to get Lance under the covers. “Waking me up and making me do all the work, huh? Is that how it is?”

Lance just goes boneless, letting Hunk move his limbs around however he wants, only making grumbling sounds when the movement pulls at his sore muscles or Hunk presses on bruises. The training robot completely kicked his butt.

“So tired,” he mutters, as Hunk finally switches off the light and settles back down.

“ _Really_? How surprising.”

That’s a familiar tone, and Lance winces. “Hunk, please? Can we just—”

“Well, you wouldn’t be so tired if you had stopped training when I suggested, instead of trying to catch up to Keith’s insane record,” Hunk interrupts with a huff. “All you do is run yourself into the ground competing with him. You could have stopped sooner, he wasn’t even there to see. That’s all I’m saying.”

After a brief fumble in the dark, Lance finds Hunk and shifts closer, curling up against his side. “Let me sleep?”

“Well of course I’ll let you sleep. What else would happen here? In my room, which isn’t your room. In my bed, which isn’t—”

It takes him too long to find Hunk’s face in the darkness, but he cuts him off by covering his mouth when he does. He knows Hunk means well, he always does, but he really, _really_ shouldn’t have done those last three levels, and he already feels stupid enough for being the reason he got his own ass kicked.

“Hunk, _please._ I’m just…I’m so tired.”

Hunk’s lips tickle Lance’s hand as he grumbles unintelligibly against his palm. Then he shifts, rolling onto his side and moving Lance to face the other way, until he’s curling around him and pulling him close. The change in position makes Lance groan at first, but then they settle and he just sighs and relaxes back into the embrace as one of Hunk’s arms curls over his side to hold him close.

There’s blissful silence for a few moments, and then, “If you had just stopped when you started reaching your limit then you could have had a nice relaxing bath with me before bed. You could have changed out of these gross sweaty clothes, which are now in my bed. But nooo. No one listens to me. I’m just too sensitive. No one listens to—”

“ _Hunk_.”

With a grumbling sound, Hunk holds him tighter, his hand splaying over Lance’s damp shirt. “I’m just saying, you should take better care of yourself, Lance.”

Lance can’t help but smile. “If you want me sweaty and naked in your bed, instead of sweaty in these clothes, you only have to say so.”

Internally, he curses his own stupidity. Any other time, but not now. The idea of moving again, even for some fun, makes him want to cry.

“Now I _know_ you pushed yourself too far training. That was a poor effort, lover boy. You can flirt better than that.”

Humour is practically dripping from Hunk’s voice, and Lance can tell he’s seconds away from laughing at him. He’s probably only holding back because he knows how tired Lance is. And how badly he hates being laughed at each time he tries and fails to beat Keith’s ridiculous records.

He finds the hand splayed against his chest and drags it up to his mouth. He presses two kisses to it before sliding his fingers between Hunk’s and holding on tight.

“Wake us up early?” he asks, feeling the tiredness really hit him now that he’s finally stopped moving. Everything still aches, but he can feel himself relax towards sleep already. “We can have a nice bath then, okay? Will that make you feel better?”

Hunk squeezes his hand back and presses a kiss to the back of his neck even though it must be gross with sweat. “Will you make me one of those face masks?”

“Of course!” With a smile, he dips his head and kisses Hunk’s hand again. He loves watching Hunk touch his own face for the rest of the day after a mask, marvelling at the softness of his own skin. “Anything for you. But your face is perfect without it, you know this.”

Hunk chuckles, his chest vibrating against Lance’s back from the sound. He kisses the nape of Lance’s neck again, and the last remaining traces of tension in Lance’s body melt away.

There’s blissful silence for a few moments, and then, “I wish we had cucumbers for the eyes though. Still haven’t found anything like cucumbers. Mmm, or bananas. I saw a picture in a magazine once of a face mask with slices of bananas placed all over the face on top of the mask. It looked silly, but I really miss bananas, I’d take them any way I could get them. I just miss fresh fruit. I’d even kill for something as boring as apples right now.”

Lance can’t stop himself from shaking with laughter, and Hunk starts grumbling defensively. With another kiss to the back of Hunk’s hand, Lance promises to find him something like fruit on the next planet they visit. He misses fresh fruit too, and he’s already ready to do anything to make Hunk happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posted from an old account to this, my new one. Also took the opportunity to touch it up a little.
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
